Eyecatchers
An eyecatcher is a scene or illustration used to begin and end a commercial break in a TV program, especially in anime and tokusatsu shows. In One Piece, there are two eyecatchers in every episode, and each one shows one of the Straw Hat Pirates, usually the ones who had the most significance in the episode, accompanied by a short excerpt of their respective themes. First Set of Eyecatchers in the first set of Eyecatchers.]] From Episode 1 to Episode 206 each eyecatcher showed an image of one of the Straw Hat Pirates on a wanted poster. The wanted poster is flying in the wind, then stopping, allowing a clear view of the image. In the background, there are the other Straw Hat Pirates, but only the ones that already joined the crew. There is a different tune for each Straw Hat Pirate and Vivi and Karoo. Vivi and Karoo's eyecatcher was only in use while they travelled with the Straw Hat Pirates and discontinued at the end of the Alabasta Saga when they parted ways with the crew. First Appearance of Each Eyecatcher The End of the First Set of Eyecatchers Special Edition Recently, the series began airing again from the beginning of the series, but this time they aired in a higher resolution than the original 4:3 (NTSC). It now airs in 16:9 (HDTV) resolution. This edition is upscaled and cropped remasters of the episodes in the beginning of the series, and it's called "The Special Edition". Due to the higher resolution, the eyecatchers in this version look a little different, but they are still the same eyecatchers from the first set. Second Set of Eyecatchers From Episode 207 to Episode 516 a new set of eyecatchers aired. They still feature one of the Straw Hat Pirates with the same set of tunes for each one, but with a different animation. In each of them, a Straw Hat is doing something he or she usually does through a telescope, which then pans down to some items unique to the character. The items are often related to their role in the crew. The second set of eyecatchers was initially introduced at the start of the Long Ring Long Land Arc, with the switch to high-definition format, and retired after the two-year timeskip. Activity, special items for each crewmember and first appearance of each eyecatcher The Straw Hats in the Second Set The Items in the Second Set of Eyecatchers Third Set of Eyecatchers From Episode 517 to Episode 746 the eyecatchers have changed drastically. The eyecatchers have their own unique music, different from any music heard in an eyecatcher before, and all of the eyecatchers have the same music. Each eyecatcher shows the shadows of all the Straw Hat pirates passing, except for one of them, who is passing while picking up an item that belongs to him or her. After that the eyecatcher then switches to an image of the Straw Hat Pirates on a shore next to the Thousand Sunny. This set is greatly different from the first two sets, which were fairly similar in presentation. The first two sets showed only one crew member per eyecatcher, but the third set showed all the Straw Hats in a single one. Another difference is that unlike the first two sets, this set is showing the Straw Hats post-timeskip. In addition to the personal eyecatchers, in this set there is another eyecatcher that represents the One Piece logo. Since its debut in Episode 535, it has appeared in every episode as the second eyecatcher. It has the same music as the personal eyecatchers, and the music for the eyecatchers was modified into a more fanfare-like rendition at the start of the Punk Hazard Arc onward, along with its sibling soundtrack "To the New World". Activity and First Appearance of Each Eyecatcher The Special Items in the Third Set of Eyecatchers The End of the Third Set of Eyecatchers Fourth Set of Eyecatchers From Episode 747 onwards the eyecatchers have changed. The eyecatchers have their own unique background depending on what character is being used, and each character has the same tune that was used in the first two sets of eyecatchers. Each eyecatcher starts with the News Coo flying over the ocean before transitioning to one of the Straw Hat Pirates' wanted posters. Currently Bartolomeo and Law also have their own eyecatcher and so far they are the only two non-Straw Hat members to get an eyecatcher in this set since Vivi. This is the second time that the wanted posters are being used for the eyecatchers, although the bounties and pictures have been updated to the current wanted posters. Activity and First Appearance of Each Eyecatcher The Bounty Posters in the Fourth Set of Eyecatchers The Special Backgrounds in the Fourth Set of Eyecatchers Special Eyecatchers Aside from the regular sets of eyecatchers, there are a few special eyecatchers which appeared only once on special occasions. So far, there are eight special eyecatchers, one of them was in the Chopper Man's special episode. Three others are from the time when Dragon Ball Kai was followed by One Piece when it first aired in Japan, so special eyecatchers featuring the characters from both series were made and shown between the two series. Another eyecatcher is from the second Toriko X One Piece Collaboration Special. Two are from the History's Strongest Collaboration Special. The last one is from a regular episode. Activity and First Appearance of Each Special Eyecatcher Number of Appearances Trivia * The Germa 66's eyecatcher is the only special eyecatcher to not be featured in a special episode. First Set * The images of the Straw Hats on the wanted posters from the eyecatchers are different from the images on their actual wanted posters. * Throughout the series, the eyecatchers' wanted poster occasionally did not match its theme music. ** In Episode 1, Luffy's poster came up twice, but Zoro's theme played in the first time. ** In Episode 3, Luffy's theme played when Zoro's poster came up. ** In Episode 6, Luffy's and Zoro's themes are reversed. ** In Episode 8, Nami's theme played when Zoro's poster came up. ** In Episode 9, Luffy and Nami's posters are seen, but Zoro's theme is playing. ** In Episodes 13 to 15, Zoro's theme played when Luffy's poster came up. ** In Episodes 139 and 143, Robin's theme played when Zoro's poster came up. * Episode 24 is the first episode to not have Luffy's eyecatcher in it. * While Vivi was traveling with the Straw Hats, she had an eyecatcher of her own, where Vivi and Karoo are shown on a wanted poster with their own unique theme music playing. * In Episode 151, Dracule Mihawk is seen observing Luffy and Zoro's bounties and his theme plays continuously and while it is playing the screen cuts to the commercial break eyecatchers and Zoro's comes up while Mihawk's theme is still playing. Second Set * Episodes 207-242 showed only Luffy's eyecatcher, but during Episode 207 both Chopper's and Sanji's themes were playing. The eyecatchers did not update to feature the other Straw Hat Pirates until Episode 243. * Nami and Sanji are portrayed with the outfits they wore during the Water 7 Arc (for Nami, her second outfit), and the eyecatchers keep them in these outfits for the remainder of their use. * Franky's eyecatcher shows a bottle cap fly off one of the cola bottles as it fizzes over. Then, a glass pipe full of cola cracks, causing a leak to spurt out. It is difficult to observe what happened to the pipe at first glance, but one can make out that the bottle cap ricochets off the pipe, fracturing it. * In Zoro's eyecatcher, when his three swords were shown, his sword Yubashiri was one of them. Later on, when Yubashiri was destroyed and he got his next sword, Shusui, the swords were changed in the eyecatcher to fit the story. * Brook's eyecatcher is the only one where it shows a different sky background and the telescope moves upward to show his special items. Third Set * Episodes 517-532 showed only Luffy's new eyecatcher as well. * In Brook's eyecatcher, Brook picks up a violin, but in the series he is holding a guitar. Brook is still associated with his violin, but is now more commonly seen as a guitarist after gaining his rock star image as the "Soul King". Fourth Set * The beginning of the 4th set of eyecatchers resemble the first volume of the From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Mini-Series which show the News Coo deliver the news, however the anime does not show Surume in the background. ** Usopp's eyecatcher background resemble the fourth volume, that show the former Usopp Pirates and Kaya. * Episode 747 is the first time a new set of eyecatchers is introduced with Luffy's eyecatcher only appearing once, excluding special eyecatchers. * Bartolomeo's eyecatcher shows the same scene as the first eyecatchers in the series (Episodes 1 - 206), except with the Going Luffy-senpai docked instead of the Going Merry, and without his crew members. * Episodes 807 and 808 are the only regular episodes so far with more than two eyecatchers, both having six each. ** As both episodes aired in a one hour special, this was meant to use all the Straw Hats' eyecatchers at least once. References Site Navigation de:Liste der Eyecatcher pl:Przerywniki Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:Anime Category:Eyecatchers